custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vorn
Vorn is a quiet Runask who works for the Metru Building Co. in the Altronia Continuity. Biography Vorn began his life on the Runask home island of Mertiros, and was a minor criminal and information gatherer during his time on Mertiros. He often had conflicts with an officer named Daril, but despite Daril's attempts to pin him down as a criminal, he in fact assisted Daril on multiple occasions, citing that the worst scum and villains were dangerous to everyone everywhere. Eventually, Vorn fled to the Kerris Archipelago in order to escape justice, bringing the former police officer Daril with him. They agreed to work together as teammates, and although they at first found it difficult, they have since improved. Currently, they are working for the Metru Building Co. as security guards, having been hired shortly after they offered their services and proved their worth. Powers & Equipment Powers *'Elemental sonics:' As a Runask of Sonics, Vorn can utilize the elemental power of Sonics, to the same degree that a Toa of Sonics could wield the elemental power. Like a Toa, he has a limited store of elemental energy. *'Sonic Absorption:' Vorn is capable of absorbing sonic vibrations, and doing so replenishes his own store of elemental sonic energy. He can also absorb vibrations in order to completely silence a person or object. *'Sonic Creation:' Vorn can create Sonic vibrations, as well as fire or wield them with some proficency. *'Sonic Resistence:' Vorn is highly resistent to Sonic vibrations, and is able to withstand louder volumes of sound and more powerful vibrations then a normal being could withstand. *'Kanohi Usage: '''As a Runask, Vorn can wear and use Kanohi. Abilities *'Ingenuity: Vorn is highly capable at piecing things together with what he has, as well as keeping his enemies from piecing anything together that involves him. He has also outwitted the some of the best detectives, legal or otherwise, on Mertiros. *'''Flight: Due to being a winged Runask, Vorn can fly with grace nearly matching that of naturally flying Rahi. *'Information gathering:' As a former information broker, Vorn excels at finding and getting what he needs to know and then some. *'Disabling combat:' Having some training in self-defense, and having had to take action action to escape potentially dangerous situations, Vorn is skilled at disabling or slowing his opponents down, either so they stay down or so he can retreat safely. Mask Vorn wears a noble Kanohi Kiril, the mask of regeneration, and can repair inorganic to a limited extent. He cannot repair protosteel, and something can be too severely damaged to be repaired completely. Tools Vorn carries a simple mace with a spherical head for smashing objects. It also works excellently as a radar device, as the sphere shape transfers sound in every direction quite excellently. Personality & Traits Vorn is an untrusting, self-concerned Runask who believes that many people are far worse people then they try to seem. He is generally rather quiet, preferring to listen and learn rather than to speak. When he does speak, it's usually only to say something worth saying or to ask a question. Vorn finds himself floundering in a universe of right and wrong. He is often frustrated by the utter lack of importance to his existence, but feels that something more heroic or villanious would still be completely unimportant. He hates to kill, though does gain some satisfaction in wounding someone who he feels justly deserved it. Category:User:ArghYeMatey Category:Characters Category:Altronia Continuity